


Among the Porcelain

by sanguinity



Category: Elementary (TV), Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock - T. S. Eliot
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anthropomorphic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love-song of a porcelain bust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> For amindamazed, who noted that Angus was missing from the mantle in the S1 finale, and for whoever it was who first noticed that the title-sequence bust and Irene have more than a little bit in common.
> 
> Just entertaining myself for a few hours before the S2 premiere airs.

I am Angus, come back from the dead.  
I am not Prince Hamlet, nor was meant to be;  
I am but an attendant lord, one that will do  
to swell a progress, start a scene or two,  
Advise the prince.

You, my darling, are a work of art;  
I have known them all already, known them all,  
Seen them pinned and wriggling upon the wall,  
Complicated and beautiful—  
I appreciate art.

You are broken all to pieces,  
Your eyes and ears are everywhere,  
Spread out upon the floor,  
Like a patient being glued upon a table.  
While I—  
I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker,  
I have seen the eternal Footman hold my coat and snicker—  
     I know how  
     To put you back together.

So let us go then, you and I,  
Run away with me while we have the chance!  
And then there will be time, there will be time:  
Time to murder and create,  
Time to build our faces to deceive the faces of our Fate.  
Time for a hundred visions and decisions,  
Time for those final overwhelming questions--  
     Time for you and time for me  
     And time to waste the labour of our bees.

I hear you ask "Do we dare?" and "Do we dare?"  
Do we dare  
Disturb the universe?

Come. How shall we begin?


End file.
